Ron's Secret aka Event: Unknown
by olga
Summary: Something that no one knows has happened to Ron, even he doesn't know what had happened to him
1. Default Chapter

Event: Unknown  
  
Chapter 1: Walk by the Lake  
  
  
  
It was 8 o'clock in the afternoon on a clear autumn evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common-room. Hermione was reading yet another book while Harry and Ron were doing their divination homework. Professor Trelawney told them to predict their future by the method of star gazing. They had to look and count the number of times a random star twinkled in a minute, and in the next class Proffesor Trelawney would tell them what significance the amount held.  
  
"Harry don't you think that you should actually go outside and at least look at how many times a star can twinkle, it would be pretty stupid if you turn up to your next class and say that it twinkled ten times when in fact the amount should be ten times that amount!" said Hermoine with a mocking tone in her voice.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Ron. "I guess that would be really stupid, maybe we should go and look. And it's not like it's going to take hours to count."  
  
"Well ok, only because I don't want to look stupid in front of everyone" answered Harry.  
  
Quickly both of them got up from the floor, took some parchement and a quill and headed out of the common room. They walked quietly through the halls so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention, and out of the castle.  
  
The air outside was very fresh that night and made their noses tingle, it was almost difficult to breathe.  
  
"Can I borrow your watch Harry?" asked Ron, reaching his hand out.  
  
"Huh...? Oh crap.....Didn't I tell you that it got ruined in the lake?" answered Harry.  
  
"No" said Ron in a surprised tone.  
  
"Oh well, wait here for a minute, I'll go and ask Hermione if we can borrow her's" said Harry while already walking back towards the entrance door.  
  
Ron was left all alone, because he didn't have anything to do and the fact that his feet were starting to freeze by now, he decided to take a stroll and explore the school grounds. Soon he was walking on the banks of the lake. There was a beautiful clear sky above and a heavy orange full moon was hanging in it, it looked like any second it would rip a hole in the sky and fall down to earth. Ron was walking with his head upwards, unable to stop himself staring at the wonderful sight. This sight made him feel sad beacuse instanly he remembered Lupin and how unfairly he was treated just because he was a warewolf.  
  
Suddenly Ron felt a strange feeling in one of his legs, a pain he had never experienced before. His head began to spin, swirls appeared in the muddy grass and he fell to the gound.  
  
Harry came back outside and was surprised to find that Ron was not there. He started thinking that maybe Ron went to talk to someone or he needed to get something. Even though this seemed a little strange to Harry he decided to wait for a while.  
  
When Ron regained his consiousness he found himself lying near the lake. Everything around him seemed blurry and out of focus. He did not know what had happened to him or for the matter of fact why he was lying on the ground. Millions of questions were swimming in his head at that moment. And then an idea that maybe he had fainted came to him, but why?!  
  
Then he remembered Harry! "Oh crap! better get back to the castle or he will think that something happened to me". As he was trying to get up off the muddy ground he started to feel pain in his leg again, but trying not to pay much attention to it he took off at a high speed back to where Harry was waiting for him. While running he concluded that he was not going to tell anyone about his 'weakness' (fainting).  
  
02  
  
Harry saw a figure far away moving towards him at a fast speed and in a few seconds the figure became clear, it was Ron.  
  
"Ron! Where in the world did you go?!?!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Just for a walk" Ron shouted back. He quickened his pace now because shouting so loud would surely wake someone up, and then they would be in deep trouble. When Ron was a few meters from Harry he started talking again in an airless voice. "My feet were freezing, I couldn't stand aroung and wait for you any longer so I decided to go for a stroll, sorry if I made you wait."  
  
"I was getting really worried! What kind of a stroll takes half an hour?! next time could you please could you please try to keep a sence of time or something." Harry was talking in a slightly angry voice.  
  
"What the hell is a sence of time anyways? Honestly I thought Hermione was the annoying one but now it seems like you have outgrown her in that department! All I know is that any time now you will be turning into my mother, HONESTLY!" Ron answered Harry in a funny tone.  
  
"I'll trust you to come up with crap like that, RON! Where did you go?"  
  
"Oh...ummm...just walked near the lake thats all" answered Ron while staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't look at Harry when he was saying this because he had never in his whole entire life lied to Harry before and he found this task quite difficult.  
  
Harry looked down at the watch that Hermione had leant him and excalimed "Oh no it's already ten o'clock we should really hurry up or we'll be in deep trouble"  
  
Five minutes later they finished counting their twinkles and made their way back to the dormitories. Both of them got into their beds and closed the curtains. Fifteen minutes later Ron could hear his friend snoring in a peaceful sleep. But Ron couldn't even close his eyes because thoughts of what had happened to him, or rather the lack of knowledge of what had happened to him were running through his head. Eventually several hours later he fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Trelawney's Prediction

Chapter 2: Trelawney's Prediction.  
  
  
  
In the morning Ron, Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast. Hermione noticed that Ron was limping and there was a small wound on his left shin.  
  
"Ron what's wrong with your leg? Shouldn't you go and see Madam Pomfrey?" inquired Hermione in a conserned voice.  
  
"Nah, it's not that big a deal, I'm fine...and ummm...ah...you are really paranoid" answered Ron, trying to get rid of Hermione's questions.  
  
"Fine it's your leg, if there's something wrong with it you are the one who is going to suffer the consequences."  
  
The word consequences left Ron with a heavy heart. What are the consequences? He thought. What is the thing that the consequences are going to be of? What the hell happened to him last night? He's not a little woosy girl that faints just because her leg starts to hurt.  
  
After they ate their breakfast Hermione headed to her Arithmancy class while Harry and Ron took off to their Divination lesson. When they walked into the class there was an unusually stong scent in the air, it was almost smokey.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Ron "Trelawney has finally gone totally mental! Her nose had probably fallen off and so she had to use a stronger scent so she can smell it in her lungs" he chuckled.  
  
Finally Professor Trelawney walked into the class and began her lesson. "I am sowi that dis caass is soo fool o smoke, Maam Poomfey said dat it will help cleaa up ma dose, I 'aven't been feeling very well lately, must be a cold."  
  
Ron started to laugh a silent laugh and whispered to Harry "I told ya it was her nose" and he chuckled again.  
  
"Well class..." continued the teacher "I will be coming up to every table this lesson ad asking each persond idividually about the twidkling stas." First she headed towards Ron and Harry's table, she loved predicting Harry's death because it was the only thing even remotely close to being true, after all Harry was the only one to get into trouble so often that he had probably spent a few weeks in the hospital to this time. "Well 'arry how mady times did you count?"  
  
"One hundred and twenty six" answered Harry in a voice that made the question and the answer pathetic.  
  
"Well...well...well...let me see ind this book for a secondd" she continued "Aha...Oh Ndo... I am really sorry to tell you dis but diis book says that you will lose someonde very dear to you withind the ndext two mondths. I'm really very sorry 'arry." She had a very shocked expression on her face. "Please take me to my chair, I don't think I cand standd up much londger".  
  
"Hey she doesn't look good" exclaimed someone from the back of the class while Lavender and Parvati were helping the professor to her winged armchair.  
  
"Harry don't pay attention, you know that she's always wrong. She's a real freak!"whispered Ron. "If you died half the time that she predicted you wouldn't even have a corpse by now, there wouldn't even be any dust."  
  
"I heard that Mr.Weasley" sneared Trelawney in his direction. "Ndow the class would be very happy to hear that I am setting and assigndmendt and it is due ndext lesson, please coppy the indstructionds from the board after I have writtend them up."  
  
"Oh great work Weasley" someone sneared from the back of the classroom. 


	3. Unexpected Return

Chapter 3: Unexpected Return  
  
The next few days flew by very quickly, and on thursday morning it was time for their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Following the usual pattern of things, the school had a new teacher for this subject. His name was Professor Orlando Veratim, he was quite young and new to this profession. He had long silver blonde hair and blue eyes. Even though his clothes were on the shabby side he had the most beautiful emerald green robes anyone had ever seen.  
  
"Well class..." he started "since this is your final year I will have to teach you one of my most hated topics in this subject. You will be learning the most powerful curse that exists, you will be learning how to kill your enemies. YOU WILL BE LEARNING THE AVADA KEDAVRA CURSE" his voice boomed and reverbarated of the walls into a never-ending echo. "This must not be taken lightly, anyone who disobeys my orders will be expelled from the school. And finally...anyone who uses the curse on a fellow student will be thrown into Azkaban to spend the remainder of their days there. At first we will start off with theory and then we will move onto some practical work, we will be using spiders and from there we will be moving onto similar but larger creatures."  
  
"Oh man..." whispered Ron, leaning on the desk with his elbow and trying to catch Harry and Hermione's attention. "Crap, I dont think we should be learning this."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermione hissed back "if the teacher thinks we should be learning this, then we should" answered Hermione and quickly returned her attention to the teacher at whom she was staring with a dreamy gaze.  
  
"Be quiet down there" sounded the teacher's voice, and in that instant Hermione's face became like a burning piece of metal, getting reder and reder with every second passing. "Some of you will also be pleased to know that a teacher that was at Hogwarts many years ago will be coming back to help me to teach you this curse. It is none other than Professor Remus Lupin." As he said this the door began to open slowly and a figure in shabby clothes walked in. Harry's eyes lit up and his mouth stretched into a wide smile. Ron pinched Hermione on her arm because she was still staring at Veratim and did not notice Lupin walk in.  
  
When the lesson had finished and everyone except Harry and his friends had left, Lupin walked up to them with a big smile on his face. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione, I am so glad to see all of you again." He said this in a shaky voice and his eyes and nose began to turn pink, then tears of happiness began to stream down his cheeks. He bent down and hugged all of them. "Dumbledore asked me to come back for two months and help your new professor."  
  
"How have you been?" asked Hermione while wiping her own tears with her sleave.  
  
"Oh...Hermione please stop crying" whispered Ron quietly with a big smile on his face "shouldn't you be happy?!"  
  
"Shut up Ron" Hermione sobbed back. "I AM happy"  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly. "We completely forgot about the Potions class! Snape is going to KILL us!"  
  
"Oh crap, we gotta run there right now" shouted Ron with a worried/crazy grin on his face.  
  
No one was sad any longer because their thoughts were taken over by images of the type of punishment each one would receive if they were late.  
  
"We are very sorry Professor Lupin" started Hermione "but can we talk to you at another time?"  
  
"No need to be sorry Hermione" he answered with a smile on his face "I know how Professor Snape can get sometimes. All of you can come and see me in my office tomorrow night and then we can have some tea and talk. By the way Harry do you know any shops around here that sell chocolate?"  
  
"Well there's a shop in Hogsmeade it's called Honeydukes but apart from that I don't think there's any other place."  
  
"Ok thanks Harry I'll see you tomorrow evening then, oh yes and say hello to Severus Snape from me, bye."  
  
As he said this the friends were already storming out of the class room with everything bulging in their hands ready to fall any second.  
  
************  
  
Author's note: Sorry I haven't written for a long time, but now I will try to post something at least every 2 days (if not every day). 


	4. Snooze

Chapter 4: Snooze  
  
They were running flat out towards the Potions class and just made it. There was one person who was still outside the room, entering with an unhappy grin on his face. It was Neville.  
  
"Are we late?" whispered Ron to Neville as they were walking past Snape, who was waiting for the students to enter.  
  
"Nah, you just made it, I thought you weren't going to come, lucky that you aren't late, eh?!" answered Neville.  
  
When all the students were seated the lesson began. It appeared that Snape had already been talking for hours, but only ten minutes of the class have passed. Everyone had a dazed/bored look on their faces and as Ron was looking at his text book the writing became blurry and then multiplied by two, in a few seconds the text became almost unreadable and his mind became blank. He was falling asleep, his head was upright but facing forwards with a "funny" expression and at a strange angle.  
  
"Would Mr Weasley please repeat the explanation of the properties of the Brenard herb I have just told you" said Snape in a malicious voice, but no answer came.  
  
Harry and Hermione were startled by this because they themselves did not notice that Ron was asleep as they were too tired and bored to pay any attention to anything other than the scratches on their desks or the loose threads that were coming off their sleaves. It was too late to wake Ron up because in what seemed like a second Snape was standing in front of them with a furious look on his face. Suddenley he smacked his wand hard on the desk that made Ron jump off his stool and away fron the desk.  
  
"So...dear Mr Weasley" there was nothing dear in Snape's voice as he said this "you think that you can just sleep in my class, well..well..well..we'll just see about this" he smacked his wand hard on the table again "since you prefer to sleep in my class, I'll be taking time out of your nightly sleep with detention." He said this so loud that Ron cringed his face while other students shut their ears with hands. In a swift movement, spinning around on the heel of his boot Snape turned around and walked back to the fron of the classroom.  
  
"If I ever catch any of you dozing off in my class you won't be sleeping for a week" and so he continued the rest of the class.  
  
When the lesson finished everyone was in a hurry to get out of the awful class.  
  
"Wait a second, come here" shouted Snape as Ron was one foot away from the door. "I will arrange the detention and you will be notified. By the way what is that awful thing on your leg I noticed when you jumped up?"  
  
"Err... I scratched myself on a trunk of wood that we had to turn into a horse in the Transfiguration lesson."  
  
"Very well, anyways I suggest for you to go and see Madam Pomfrey, I don't want one of the students dying from gangrene or such foul things, even if that student is you, it would ruin the school's reputation" and then he muttered something under his nose about the school. "You can go now."  
  
Ron walked out of the class in a hurry to catch up with his friends. As he was running thoughts about his wound came swimming back into his head, they weren't really swimming now but rather gushing like a waterfall in every direction possible. What was this wound and where did it come from?!  
  
When he finally caught up with his friends they were already a few doors away from the great hall, and the dinner smelled delicious, but made Ron's stomach churn and he had a feeling in his throat that made it almost impossible to swallow any food.  
  
"Ummm... Harry, I think I'm gonna go to Madam Pomfrey's and get my leg checked out."  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No thanks I think I can handle it myself, thanks anyways." 


	5. Invitation

Chapter 5: Invitation  
  
  
  
When Ron had finally arrived at Madam Pomfreys door he heard two voices speaking inside the room.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey, it will never happen again, I understand...so I'll see you next week?" sounded a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes that would be wise Remus, you can come at six."  
  
Ron knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Oh hello Ron!" greeted professor Lupin in surprise "why have you come here? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well no, not really, it's just this" he lifted up the bottom of his pants and showed the wound on his leg, it had not healed. In that instant professor Lupin became as white as the wall and his eyes opened wide in horror.  
  
"Ron...ah...where did you get this wound?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Thoughts were running through Ron's head of whether he should tell the truth or repeat the lie he made up for Snape.  
  
***  
  
"Harry where do you think they are?" asked Hermione, getting really annoyed.  
  
"I don't know! why do you keep asking me?!" answered Harry loudly.  
  
"Well since you are his best friend I thought that you ought to know."  
  
*** FOUR WEEKS HAD PASSED SINCE THAT DAY***  
  
Snape lifted his head up from the class roll and called out...  
  
"Mr Weasley stay behind class."  
  
When the lesson ended Ron walked up to Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape why did you want me to stay behind?"  
  
"To talk about your detention thats why!" he said in an irritating voice. "Next Wednesday you will accompany me to the school's garden to collect some ingredients that we will be using the following week... you will come at eleven pm to the entrance hall and wait for me there, understand? Or do I have to repeat myself, so your fickle mind gets it?"  
  
"Yes I understand, Sir...buh...err...but it's at the full moon that night..." said Ron in a sheepish voice and a stunned look on his face.  
  
"SO? What, are you afraid that your wonderful friend Professor Lupin will attack you?" he said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Ah...err...no...I...a...a...am not afraid of that, cannn...I...a go now?"  
  
"Yes, get out of my sight"  
  
When Ron left the classroom he ran flat out towards the Gryffindor dorms and plummeted on his bed.  
  
***  
  
Dinner came sooner than expected and everyone was already assembled in the Hall clattering with their forks and spoons, when Ron came up to his friends with a grim look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong with you? We haven't seen you since Potions" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing! Should anything be wrong?!" answered Ron with a very irritated tone.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't want to say anything then I dont give a damn" Hermione flicked her hair back and returned to eating her food.  
  
"Ugha...hmmm...Ron do you want to come to Hagrid's next week, he invited us for dinner" spoke Harry.  
  
"Yeah sure, say when and I'll be there in an instant...but whose making the food?" caution towards Hagrids cooking overcame the excitement.  
  
"Don't worry... he's not cooking it... do you think I'd be going if he was...hehehehehehe" he laughed. "And ah the dinner is on Wednesday."  
  
"I can't come...I have detention with Snape...so I can't come" a look of unhapiness developed across his face.  
  
"Maybe you can come before or after the detention."  
  
"What time did he invite us?"  
  
"He said form five to twelve pm because he wanted to show us a new pet that he has...wonder what it is this time? Probably something really terrible again, hehehehehe hope for your sake that it's not another one of those giant spiders!"  
  
"Well I can stay until ten but then I've gotta leave for detention."  
  
"Ok, but come back when you finish, we'll be waiting for you, and maybe you'll even get to see his new FRIEND" said Harry and started laughing at Ron's reaction, who looked as if he was praying that the creature was not a furry spider.  
  
The thing was, though, that Harry did not know that it was not all so simple. 


End file.
